Going against the Ninja in high school
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: The summer is over and it's back to school for the Yu yu gang and Kagome. Kagome runs into some old friends and whats this Is hiei jealous? Hiei/Kag pairing, and some light Yaoi boyXboy woooohoooooo!
1. Ninja hug

**Kagome has finished her mission in fuedal japan and is now home to stay. She lives with her cousin Yusuke. This is when Kagome starts school. Since the story '' Going against the Ninja'' takes place during summer break. . . AND yes I now that in Japan school restarts in the spring SO What I'm doing it American style!**

**...STORY BEGINS NOW...**

**CHAPTER ONE : LIGHTERS**

Kagome growled as her blankets were suddenly stolen and cold air invaded her warmth. She rolled over and willed the bed to consume her now cold body.

"Come one Kags get your ass up, we have school today remember?" Yusuke said as he began to poke her in the shoulder.

"Nope, I have no recollection of having school today." Kagome said and swatted his hand away.

Yusuke sighed, " Just because you use intelligent words doesn't mean I'm going to give up."

"Damn."

Yusuke smiled, " You sure do curse alot these days Kags."

Kagome smiled at her cousin as she got out of bed, "Hmm, I wonder where I learned it all."

Today was her first day at school. She would be attending the same school as Yusuke and his friends, including her favorite little fire demon. Like her cousin she chose not to wear the required uniform. Instead she pulled a pair of ripped up blue jeans and a short sleaved black tee from her closet the shoved Yusuke out of her room to get dressed. After she put on her clothes she opened a little box that sat on her dresser and pulled out a red and black stripped armie some black rubber bracelets and a black choker with a heartogram hanging from it. She smiled into the mirror that was stuck on the back of her door as she slipped on her favorite pair of gravyard vans.

"Kagome hurry up or we'll be late!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yeah, so? What's your point!" Kagome yelled back as she finished up then headed for the door.

"Why does it take so long for chicks to get ready?" He asked as he tossed her, her black messeger bag.

She shrugged, " Beats me."

Some how the path to school became a race between Kagome Yusuke. They had been tied since the begining and she would have won had she not seen Hiei just as she was about to reach the school entrance. Because as soon as she seen him her plans changed and she did a flying tackle. She hadn't seen him in nearly four days and she missed his deadly red eyes glaring apon her. . . Yeah, yeah, we've done establish that she was crazy.

"Woman." Hiei said as he stared down at her. He had seen her just seconds before she made contact and had been able to manuver out of the way.

Kagome glared, " Sparky."

Hiei smirked, he enjoyed the way she went from a completely random happy person to a glaring, angry person. Hiei watched as a smile stole her lips as soon as Keiko showed up. Her smiles always made him want to smile but instead he opted for glaring.

"Ne, Ne, Keiko-chan guess what?" Kagome said.

Keiko stopped strangling Yusuke for a second to turn towards kagome, "What?"

"I'm begining to think that Hiei is a wanna be lighter." Kagome said in a serious tone.

Hiei growled, "Watch it woman."

"I mean his hair is always just like a flame and he is so hot tempered and with just a little flick he turns into a mightly fire." Kagome said flicking him in the arm and then running away as he chased her across the school yard.

Kagome laughed as she yelled over her shoulder to her friends, " See kids this is why you don't play with fire."

Hiei growled and continued on after the wry girl.

Yusuke shook his head, " Those two really dislike each other."

Keiko and Kurama stared at him, " Are you an idiot?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Keiko asked.

"It's obvious that Hiei and Lady Kagome are in love but just to stubborn to admitt it to one another. " Kurama stated as they followed after said two people.

Yusuke scratched the back of his head, " Eh? Are you sure? They don't really seem like couple material."

Kurama sighed, sometime Yusuke astounded him with his lack of intelligence.

...

Kagome frowned down at the little piece of pink paper in her hands. It was her first day of school and she already was introuble. Damn Hiei and his quick get aways. Kagome sighed, she really needed to be more aware of her surroundings. Especially when she was in school surrounded by heartless teachers.

"Kagome." a deep voice said from behind her. She turned around as was very surprised to see a tall silver haired man dress in a deep blue suit.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked in disbelief just as Yusuke and the others turned the cornor to see the following actions.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"HOLY SHIT IF SHIT CAN BE HOLY!" Kagome screamed as she tackled him with a giant bear hug.

...

The chapters will become longer . I hope you enjoyd what little there was though.


	2. Ninja feeling

LMAO ** the ''Holy shit if Shit can be Holy'' was something I got from my friend. . . She said it the first time she met my friend Thai. who is a very HOT EMO ASIAN ...lol. .**

Well she TRIED to tackle him to the floor, but him being the mighty Sesshomaru wouldn't fall. Kagome still smiled though and her smile got even bigger when he finally returned the hug and even let a small smile form on his lips.

"A smile!" Kagome cheered.

The smile then quickly left and was replaced with a glare, but there wasn't really any hate or anger to the glare. Kagome laughed and released him. She was so glad to see him. He was like her older brother.

Sesshomaru glanced over at the still shocked teens, also known as, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. His students.

"Um, Kags. Why are you hugging a teacher?" Yusuke asked in a stage whisper.

"Teacher?" Kagome asked turning to look at Sesshy, " Your a teacher! Holy."

"No cursing." Sesshomaru said in an authorative voice, " Even if you are an important person I can not allow a student to use foul language while in school.

"Hai, Sesshy!" Kagome said, " but just so we're clear, outside of school I can do whatever, right?"

"Outside of school I am no longer a teacher." Sesshomaru said boredly.

"Nope, your just the great Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the western lands!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru wouldn't allow himself to roll his eyes, " Then what would that make you outside of school."

"Kagome Higurashi: Ninja and preistess!" Kagome said

"So you don't use your other title then?"

"Um, not really. It's kinda embaressing." Kagome laughed nervously while she glanced at her cousin.

"What title would that be if you don't mind be asking?" Kurama said.

"Lady Kagome, of the western lands." Sesshomaru stated like it was nothing.

"Then are you courting Lady Kagome?" Kurama asked politly.

Sesshomaru was appalled at the very idea of courting his younger sibling and was about to say so, had he not caught the instant glare a certain little fire demon fixed him with right at that moment. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, her eyes were wide. Apparently, she was just as appalled as him.

"Yes. I am courting her." Sesshomaru responded, he hid his grin by turning his head and looking down the hall at a clock. "Now, you four should go to class."

Sesshomaru turned and began to walked away, "Kagome come along. I would like a word with you."

Kagome nodded her head, she was dumb founded at her brothers reply to Kurama. She quickly followed after the silver haired man. She wanted to know what he just did and why. When they reached his class room it was empty.

"This is my planning period. So no students this hour." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ne, brother. Why did you tell Kurama that you were courting me?"

He ignored her and asked his own question like only Sesshomaru can do, " The fobidden demon has quite a thing for you. Are your feelings mutual for him?"

Kagome felt her face heat up, " W. .What?"

Sesshomaru sighed with the barest hint of a smile on his lips, then said mor slowly, " Are. your. Feelings. Mutual?"

Kagome was quiet for a few moments, " He always calls me woman just to piss me off. He dyed my hair PINK of all the other colors he chose the one I hate the most. His hair never lays down flat, he never lets me hug him but yeah. . . I think I love him."

"Why did he dye your hair pink?" Sesshomaru asked, he knew that Kagome had probably done something to cause this.

". . . .It could be because I dyed his hair red. . . or it could be because of something else." Kagome murmured thinking about the tackling, the glomping, callimg him a stripper, the accusing him of trying to steal all the skittles. . . Alot of reasons to dye a persons hair pink. She giggled.

"Other things such as?"

Kagome grinned and began to explain in great detail every thing that had happened over the summer. Talking to her brother was easy and it made her forget to ask why he said he was courting her.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**I know it was short again sorry I'm working on two other stories. the 'going against the ninja's' and ' What if i wanted to break'**

**I'll try to update a least once a day. **

**The next chapter will be in both Hiei's and Kagome's POV. **


	3. Ninja tears

**I AM SOOOO SORRY This had Taken forever to be posted. I had alot of family shit going on. . . like the fact that they are all FUCKING CRAZY! **

**ANYWAYS please ENJOY!**

_Courting her_. Hiei glared out the window as he sat in the stupid classroom filled with even stupider humans. _Courting her._ The thought just wouldn't go away. _Damn it! That Dog Demon had said that he was courting the would he want to court her? _Deep down inside him another part of himself was asking, _Why do you even care? Why is this bothering you so much? Could it be that YOU want the miko? _Hiei snorted. There was just no way. That thought was ridiculous. Why would he ever want that crazy human. . . ._Why would you not?_

Hiei growled and left the class room. Not even bothering to tell the teacher where he was going, then again the teacher didn't even want to ask.

**. . .**

Kagome was lost. In every aspect. First, she was very confused about her and her brothers chat involving Hiei. Second, She just remembered that her brother had told the group he was courting her which was confusing. Third, this was her first day of school and she was standing in some unknown hallway. GREAT!

Kagome sighed, "Where the hell am I?"

"School." a voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned around and saw Hiei standing in the hall.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sparky, it's not nice to interrupt people who are talking to themselves."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sparky."Hiei growled, his eyes narrowing at her dangerously.

"As many times as you want to but I think it's fair to warn you that it's not gonna work." Kagome said.

"Why is the dog demon courting you?" Hiei asked rather abruptly.

Kagome blinked, " Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question."

"Answer mine first."

"Woman." Hiei said, giving another dangerous growl that would make a normal human run away in terror. Then again Hiei was well aware by now that Kagome was no ordinary human. She was extremely far from it.

"Well, why wouldn't he?" she asked suddenly very frustrated and slightly angry. " I know I not the ideal mate but I still have nice traits and I am also very high up in the demon world."

_Not ideal? Who ever said you weren't ideal?_Hiei wanted to ask but instead he said, "Your still human and he's a demon."

Kagome glared at him, " Human. That's what this is about? Me, being a human and him and demon?"

Hiei said nothing, but inside he was mentally cursing him self to the fiery depths of the worst hell imaginable.

"There is nothing wrong with a demon loving a human and there is nothing wrong with a human being in love with a demon." Kagome said angry tears springing to her eyes. This was not what she wanted to talk about.

"So what then? Would you rather die than ever fall in love with some one? Some one like me?" She said, and then angrily turned around and walked away.

_I am in love with you! _he wanted to yell at her retreating back,_That's the whole damn problem!_

_**...**_

Kagome didn't know where she was going but at the moment she didn't care. Her and Hiei had never fought like that and she had never cried harder than she was turned yet another corner and ran into a wide firm chest. When she looked up she saw familiar emerald eyes and flowing red hair and she knew who it was even though the person was badly blurred through her many, many tears.

"Kurama." She cried, she knew he was smart and she knew that he understood what she felt for that damn fire demon and she really really needed a hug, " He. . He. . "

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her face into his chest, " I know Kagome. I heard." He left out that he had also heard what she hadn't because in that little moment Hiei's mind had been left unguarded and he knew what his friend was feeling at that he was in turmoil just like the small, lovely, woman in his arms.

"It's okay." he murmured into her hair as together they slid to the floor and she sat in his lap.

She cried even harder.

**...**

**Bet you weren't expecting that now were you? lol**

**I decided this story needs a little more love/hate and a bit more twists maybe even some unexpected citrus and lemon. WHO KNOWS! =] srry it wasnt really all that long. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Ninja regret

_**ENJOY!**__**yeah yeah yeah I don't own the characters . . . any of them.**_

Hiei mentally cursed himself. Really, ever since he met that stupid girl he had changed and right now he was actually feeling extremely . . .guilty. Hiei growled softly before turning in the direction that Kagome had went and quickly walked after her. He turned a series of corners until he saw her. She was sitting in the hall next to the twelfth grade lockers. Hiei took a step forward then paused.

Kagome wasn't alone. The fox was with her. . . and he had his arms around her while she sat in his lap. Hiei felt his eyes narrow unconsciously. He felt. . .betrayed? but why? It wasn't like he had any claim over the woman, or like he had ever stated that he was interested in her. Hiei took a step back and then quickly left the hall way before either sensed him. Though he was sure they were far too wrapped up in each other to have realized he was there.

As he sped away from the school he felt something pierce him in the chest but when he stopped at a tree and checked himself over for a wound, he found none. If there was no injury visible then why did it hurt so much? Hiei slid down the trunk of the tree until he came to rest on a branch not very far off the ground. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice that little parts of the tree had glitter dusted on its trunk. (((hehehe, I had to add that =]))

. . .

Kagome rubbed her eyes. She felt slightly embarrassed from crying in front of her beautiful red haired friend. He was always so composed, thoughtful, and very considerate of other peoples feelings. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if Hiei acted like Kurama but then she remember that if Hiei was like Kurama she probably wouldn't like him. Because if he was like Kurama none of the things that had happened over the summer would have happened. Hiei was a scary, fiery, ill tempered, argumentative, obsessed with world domination, forbidden demon. . . and she loved him. Just because he was all that. . . . Damn. . . love really hurts.

"Kagome?" Kurama murmured softly.

She turned and looked at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked his emerald eyes worried.

Kagome smiled, he was always so caring too, " Yeah. . . Sorry for um, crying on your lovely red blouse."

Kurama dead panned, " Um, it's fine?"

Kagome laughed.

"Kagome. . . Kurama. . . what are you two doing?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara walked down the hallway towards them.

Kuramaopened his mouth to reply but Kagome spoke before him, " We are inspecting the floors rate of slipperiness."

"Rate of slipperiness?" Yusuke shook his head, " Okay I believe that may be what you were doing but Kurama. . . not so much."

Kagome frowned, " Don't tell me you think that Kurama is such a bad friend that he wouldn't help his dear friend inspect the rate of slipperiness?"

". . . um yes?. . No? Maybe? I dont know. . . Could you repeat the question."

Kagome winked at Kurama she had successfully confused her cousin. . . like usual.

"Ah! What was that? i just saw you wink! What was with the winkaging?" Yusuke asked, pointing at her.

"Winkaging?" Kagome repeated. . . wow her cousin was beginning to sound like her. . .SWEET!

" What are you talking about? There was no winkaging. I think your finally loosing it Yu-Chan."

"I am not. i saw you wink at Kurama. . . . Wait, . . . Are you two like. . .together or something?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara gasped, " No way! I thought shrimp 2 belonged to shrimp 1."

Kagome froze, then after along moment she spoke. Her voice softer than usual, " Idiot. . . I'm not a shrimp. . . your just freakishly tall."

"Of course I'm tall I am the Great Kazuma, Kuwabar. . . Hey, female Shrimp your not looking too well. . . oh no don't tell me your sick?"

"Hey kags the idiots right. You look kinda pale. You wanna just skip school and go home?"

Kagome smiled, that was just like her cousin. Any chance to get out of school and he was on it, "Yeah."

"Great! Let's go then." Yusuke said then paused, " Wait should we go tell your um. . . courter?"

"You mean Sesshy?" Kagome asked.

"I'll explain the situation to him Yusuke so just take Kagome home so she can rest." Kurama said, with a soft smile and Kagome understood what he meant by situation. . . Wait, did that mean that Kurama knew Sesshomaru wasn't really courting her? but he couldn't possibly know that they were siblings. . . then again he was a tricky and very smart fox. . not to mention quite old as well. So there was a chance that he did know. She would have to speak to him about this later.

"Okay." Yusuke said.

Kagome was suddenly placed on her cousins back back the orange haired buffoon.

" Rest up Shrimpy so that you feel like your normal evil self." Kuwabara said as he patted her hair gently, Kagome suppressed the urge to bite his hand. Kuwabara was really a very nice person. Almost like a goofy older brother.

"Thanks Kuwa-Chan." Kagome mumbled then her and Yusuke were leaving the building and heading towards the house that they shared.

"You know. . ." Yusuke said as they walked down the empty street, he seemed lost in thought about something which was strange for yusuke.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind. . . we'll talk when you feel better."

When they reached they house Yusuke carried her up to her room and stuck her in her bed. He left saying that he would go to the store later and buy her, her favorite treat. Chocolate chip mint ice cream.

Kagome sighed when her door finally shut and she heard Yusuke's footsteps fade farther away from her. She rolled over and buried her face into a black star shaped pillow. She wanted to fall asleep and forget everything that had happened to day . . . even though she knew that , that was an impossible feat. And for once in a long time Kagome actually wished tomorrow would take forever to come just so she didn't have to see him.

_**...**_

_**REVIEW!**_

**I hope you all liked it. **

**Oh and thank you for your MANY Awesome reviews Lilygirl101 **

**SORRY it's taking so long to post up the next chapters and Sorry for them being on the short side. **


	5. Ninja Family

**ALL of you reviewers Seriously rule and THANKS for sticking with me and my odd drabbles. ENJOY!**

Kagome woke up to a pitch black room. She felt a strong and threatening presence within it's four little walls. Anger rolling off in tremendous waves. Kagome sighed.

"Brother?." she murmured.

Sesshomaru stepped foward. No longer concealed by his human glamour he stood in front of her like the demon she remembered him to be. Tall, tattooed, and the most lovely being ever.

"Your fox friend explained things to me." Sesshomaru said, his voice cold and hard like that of steel, "His observence is quite impeccable, as well as his intellact."

Kagome nodded, " So, he knew? That we are siblings and that you are in fact not courting me?"

"It would appear so." Sesshomaru said, as he strode over towards the window and drew back the curtain, " Speaking of Foxes. . . Yours is quite adament in coming to see his dear mother."

Kagome froze. Her fox? Did he mean Shippou? Her Shippou?

She bounced off her bed and this time successfully tackled her elder brother into a hug, " When do I get to see him? How big has he gotten? "

Sesshomaru actually allowed a soft smile to grace his perfect features making him even more breath taking than usual, " He is busy wth his training at the moment but i am sure that once he hears his mother wants to see him he will come right away."

Kagome nodded and released her brother. He dragged her back to bed and then tucked her in so tightly that she couldnt get free. Kagome pouted.

"I heared that." Sesshomaru said when she turned her head away and mumbled something about demon brothers and how it was no fair that she literally had one, " Go to sleep."

Kagome smiled and then her brother was gone floating away on his puffy cloud, which sent her into a fit of giggles, " Goku and his puffy cloud ain't got nothing on my Brother."

**. . . **

When Kagome woke up the next time it was bright and there was a beautiful male sitting on the edge of her bed. Soft orange-red hair tied back and mischevious jade eyes staring at her adoringly.

". . . Shippou?" Kagome said as she sat up. The only response she got was a tilt of the head and smirk before she tackled him to the floor in a crushing hug. God she had missed him.

"Your so grown up and handsome!" She cooed as she sat back a stared at him.

Shippou blushed, but a wide grin was plastered to his lips, " Mom."

Kagome laughed and tackled him yet again but a little more gentler this time. She was so happy nothing could break her at this moment. Nothing at all.

"Kags!" Yusuke called from the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal Yusuke in the door way. "What the hell are you doing? And who the hell is that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned, "This Yusuke is Shippou and he, dear challenged cousin, is someone whom I love dearly so DONT BE RUDE."

Shippou wrinkled his nose,and wrapped his arms protectively around his mother. " Raizen?"

Kagome nodded, "It's all very complicated and drawn out so just ignore him sweet heart."

Shippou took his mother word for it and just left it alone. So instead of asking the million questions on his tongue he simply took his mothers hand and stood up. He had to hide his grin when he noticed that he was taller than her now, but he had to bite back his laughter when SHE noticed he was taller than HER. He could practically hear her mentally screaming, "Why the hell am i so freaking short."

Suddenly Kagome's expression changed when a red haired male entered her field of vision, "Kurama! Come here I want you to meet Shippou!"

Kurama smiled and extened his hand to her son, "Pleased to meet you."

Shippou took it and smiled, " You as well."

Kagome grinned. She wasn't stupid. She saw how her sons eyes had widened when he saw Kurama and she could see the soft flush of color oh his cheeks. Glancing at Kurama she noticed that his eyes had turned gold. Kagome beat the dreadful urge to put the back of her hand to her mouth and laugh in that odd way she had seen many crazed fan girl do.

"Shall we be off?" Shippou asked as he slipped his hand back into her own and avoided looking at Kurama.

"Yes. Yusuke I'm ditching today so . .um, that's all." Kagome shrugged and they exited the room.

When Kagome and Shippou had finally made it far enough away from the house she turned to her son, " Soooooo. What do you think of my lovely fox friend?"

Shippou blushed. Aww, he was so shy when it came to this sort of thing. Well, she didn't blame him. Her and Inuyasha weren't exactly the best example. . . .come to think of it none of them were.

"He's. . . " Shippou trailed off and Kagome noticed that his cheeks had darkened and she could no longer help herself before yet again he was in her arms being squeezed.

"Your just so adorable and i missed you so much."

Shippou gave her a soft smile, " I'm glad to see you again too but you seem kinda sad."

"Sad?" Kagome questioned, " What do i have to be sad about? "

He shrugged, " I don't know but it's the same look in your eyes that you used to get when Inuyasha would run off to see Kikyou."

Kagome sighed and told her son everything that had happened. He was amazed but not shocked. She was his mother after all and he knew her very well.

. . . .

Shippou had left a while ago, promising to return tomorrow 'After' she went to school and came back home. She had objected but he had firmly stated that school was more important at the moment and that she needed to attened and find some way to speak to Hiei AKA Sparky the ASS!

Kagome sighed as she walked to school along with her cousin. Why did her life have to be so damn complicated. She growled in annoyance. Yusuke back away from her quickly. His cousin what scary when she was pissed.

"Um. . . Kags. . I think I'm gonna, . . .Oh look I see Kuwabara Bye!" Yusuke said running over to their tall odd friend.

Kagome sighed, " I don't wanna be here. . . "

She paused suddenly when she saw a familiar head of black hair, small tints of red still present through its silky-ness. It was Hiei. He stood leaning against a tree his expression blank and stoic. Kagome cursed lightly under her breath and quickly ran in the other direction. She ran straight into Kurama. . .

'DAMN he's fucking EVERYWHERE', she thought.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her with concern.

"Of course!" Kagome said waving her arms in the air as she backed away from the pretty red head, " Never been better!"

A few students stopped to stare at her but after seeing who it was they just shook their heads and kept walking.

"hmmmm I guess they are used to my odd behavior." Kagome thought out loud.

Kurama smiled, " Shall we head to class? The bell rang a few moments ago and . . . "

Kagome cut him off, " i know, i know, you don't want to be a NORMAL student. . you actually CARE about school. .. right?"

Kurama chuckled, " So many emphasis in one sentence."

Kagome laughed too, " I LIKE doing THAT because it's FUN!"

After laughing for a few mor moment they headed off to their class quickly, Hiei had already disappeared. . . Ahem NOT that Kagome was paying attention to him or anything. . . . .

_**REVIEW =]**_

_**SOOOOORRRRYYYY IT TOOOOOOK SOOOOO LONG and the CHAPTER IS SOOOOOOO SHORT. =[**_

_**Severe writers block happening. .. only reason this got finished is because a certain person *cough* AIRE *cough* made me!**_


	6. Ninja lies

**Felt bad for taking soooo long on the last chapter and it being so short so i rushed to finish this one... ENJOY IT! **

Kagome sat in her last class quietly which made everyone even the teacher stop what they were doing and turn to look at her every now and then. She glared at them every time this happened and released an annoyed burst of air from between her plump lips. She was annoyed. Somehow she had gotten detention. Usually she would get detention for almost causing the school to explode, replacing the noodle in the cafeteria with worms, or tossing a student at a spider to kill it. . . . . but to get detention because she was being too quiet? What the fuck?

Kagome slowly made her way to I.H.S ( in. house. suspension. . .it's like detention at my school) and plopped down in a chair at the very back. She frowned out the window, Shippou had said he was coming over today again and that he would be waiting for her at the house when she got out of school.

Without really caring what the teacher would do she pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through the numbers until she came to the one she wanted. It read, 'Flower boy.' then she pressed call.

She didn't have to wait long until the person picked up, " Yes?"

"Hey, Kurama, Can you do me a big favor please?" Kagome said, and even though she was no where near him she could feel his hesitance to comply. " If you do it I wont call you any degrading nick names or tell the teachers that you like to wear thongs."

She heard a sigh, " What do you want?"

"Can you please go over to the house and keep shippo company while I'm in detention, please?" Kagome begged, " I don't want him to be all by himself just because i got detention for a totally bogus reason."

"I don't think that's a very good idea. . . " Kurama started, " Yusuke's your cousin so shouldn't he keep his nephew company?"

"No way Yusuke's an idiot and might corrupt his mind with stupidity." Kagome said bluntly.

She heard a yell in the back ground letting her know that her cousin had heard her.

Kurama sighed again, " Ok. I'll keep him company."

"Thank you!"

...

Kagome had been rushing down the street in her haste to get home and due to her complete unawareness she tripped over. . well nothing. She cursed under her breath as she sat up and rubbed her nose and chin.

"Ow."

"Kagome?" A soft and familiar voice asked.

"Hojo?"

Hojo helped her up, " Are you OK?"

She smiled, " Nope!"

He chuckled as she began to dust herself off.

"I'm glad to see your feeling better."

"Thanks."

"So, um, er, would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

Kagome froze, _Damn!_

Suddenly a brilliant idea came to her mind that would hopefully keep him off her forever.

"I don't know, I'm a single mom and I have to take care of my son Shippo and. . . " Kagome trailed off.

"That's fine. I'm great with kids and I don't mind I'm sure your a wonderful mother!" Hojo said adamantly

Her expression, -_-'

_Really? What is wrong with you? Damn I need a new idea. I was sooo hoping that would have worked. Something else that . . . Ah HA! I got it!_

"Hojo. . . I like girls." Kagome said, " . . .Not guys."

A thin stream of blood slid from his nose as his face turned a bright pink.

Kagome blanched, " Oh, My God, Your a Pervert?"

Then she ran off.

_Wow i sooo did not see that coming. Damn, Now if I get a boyfriend I'm going to have to tell Hojo that he's a girl. . . hehehe that's actually kinda funny. mwhahah, I need a boyfriend now. . .I really wanna see Hojo's expression. . . OH right the guy I'm in love with hates me. . . ahhh I got to get home to Shippo!_

Kagome opened the front door and hung up her jacket, she heard rustling from the front room, " Hey Shippo I'm home!"

Suddenly, Kurama shot by, slid on his shoes, and was out the door, " Bye Kagome see you tomorrow."

"Um. . . .ok. . . " she shook her head, _well that was weird. _

She turned into the front room and saw shippo sitting on the couch. So . . She dive bombed him.

"Shippo!" She said doing a flying tackle and pulling him into a crushing hold.

"Um, Hey mom." He said.

She pulled back and stood up bringing him up with her.

_Man, why is he so much taller than me it's so not fair at . . . _

Kagome paused as Shippo stood in front of her. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. He looked a little different than yesterday. His face was a little pink and his hair was down around his face. . . . . Kagome reached out and pushed the hair away from his neck. Her eyes zoomed in on the many red nips and hickeys that lined her son's throat.

"Ne, Shippo? Do we need to have a talk about the Birds and the Bee's. . . . or in this case. . . Just the Bee's?

**HIEI'S POV **(((YAY, I added this as an after thought since he wasn't anywhere in the above)))

The fox had popped up at the park, his face a light pink and he seemed troubled.

" Something wrong fox?" I asked opening one eye and looking down at him from my spot in the tree.

". . . . I, um, made out with Kagome's son." He said in a rush.

I stayed silent, allowing him to continue. I wasn't really surprised about her having a son. Actually I knew all about him, and her past life. Even though I hardly spoke to her she would usually sit at the base of this tree and tell me things.

" I told her it wasn't a good idea for me to keep him company and so when i got to her house and i saw him. . . i don't know i just um. . attacked his mouth. . . and his neck. . . and"

"Don't go any further." I said quickly.

I'm not. . . Homophobic as the humans say. . . I just don't want to know anymore details.

"It didn't go that far!" He said loudly, then added in a very, very quiet voice, " Kagome came home before anything could happen. "

I looked down at him fully now, he really seemed worried. Seeing as how i had never seen the fox like this i decided to have a little fun. I sat back on the branch so he couldn't see the wicked grin that spread across my face.

"Did you leave any . . marks. . on the boy?" I asked.

The fox stayed silent and my grin grew.

"I wonder what she'll do once she see's them." I mused, " Purification. . . or maybe. . .Castration ?

The fox groaned.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**hmm, I'm thinking about writing little one shots after i finish this story about Shippo and Kurama. . you know since Shippo is kagome's song. . . so her evilness was bound to rub off on him. . . imagin him seducing poor Kurama. . . LMAO well should I doo the one shots?  
**


	7. Ninja gift

**SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG. BTW Thank you for the very interesting review ****The Angel That Not So Nice **

ENJOY PEOPLE!

When Kagome got to school she really and I mean really was not expecting for Kurama to pop out of no where and start apologizing while stuffing a bouqet of the most beautiful black poppies into her hand.

"Kagome, I . . . "

She cut him off, " It's fine, and I love the flowers they're my favorite but I had no idea that they could be black. Anyways, I also have a small gift for you."

She smiled as she reached for his hand and stuck something small in it before closing his fingers over it, " See ya in class."

Kagome chuckled as she watch Kurama over his shoulder. His face had turned a blood red the instant he opened his hand just like she hoped it would, " I knew lubricant was a great gift."

She turned her attention back to the flowers in her hand as she walked down the hall.

_How did he know Poppies were my favorite? I never told anyone. _

...

**(HIEIS POV)**

"So, fox. How did it go?" I asked as I fell instep beside a madly blushing Kurama.

"She forgave me." He said, " I made the poppies black too and she loved them just like you said she would."

I nodded, remembering the look on her face the time we had passed a field of them. She had asked me that day whether a poppie could ever be black and when I didn;t answer she had only smiled and said, I hope so.

"But, she also gave me something." He said, coming to a stop and reaching into his jacket pocket " But I am not quite sure what she means by giving me this."

He held out his hand and I saw a small bottle in his palm that said " Lubricant."

I snorted, it was such a Kagome move.

"What?" Kurama asked distressed.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, did he really not understand this ridiculous situation?

"This is that crazy woman's way of giving you permission to court her son if you wish to."

The fox blinked at me, " . . . "

I glared at him when he smiled.

"What?" I growled.

"You really are perfect for her, you know?"

"Shut up." I grumbled.

...

KURAMA POV

Hiei had disappeared after telling me to shut up which only made me chuckle. He really and truely was her soul mate. He understood her like no one else could, and being able to understand Kagome is a very amazing feat.

"Dude. . . why are you holding lube in the middle of the hallway. . . That's just weird." asked Yusuke as he and Kuwabara walked over to him.

"Oh, No! Kurama's been possessed by a pervert!" Screamed Kuwabara hysterically.

"What? No, i have no. . "

"SPIRIT GUN!"

**...**

**Yea I know LAME ENDING for this chapter T.T**

**REVIEW PLEASE =]**


	8. Ninja plot

**I Felt bad for taking sooooo long on the updates T.T Sooo i started writing this the second I posted the last chapter. I had a mega hit of inspiration! =]**

**ENJOY!**

"Yuuuusuke!" Kagome yelled as she bursted into the class room in the middle of a history lecture. "Give it back, you ASS!"

Yusuke gave her a blank stare before it slolwy changed into a angry scowl, " What?"

"I know you stole it!"

"Stole what you idiot!"

"My super duper Awesome Permant Green Marker!" Kagome said loudly.

Yusuke nearly fell out of his seat, " Kagome. I did not steal your super dupe. . . . I didn't still your damn marker!

"You didn't?" She asked her eyes wide.

"No!"

", then. Sorry, for the interruption Mr. Rhoten." She said bowing to the teacher and rushing out of the class room. She didn't even bother closing the door.

"What an idiot." Yusuke muttered.

From down the hall he could hear a door burst open and then Kagomes faint voice, " KuuuuWaaaBaara! Give it back! You have three seconds before I Close Line your ass!"

Yusuke's head hit his desk with a hard thump. Just how was he related to her again?

**((((((HIES POV))))))))))**

Hiei sat in the giant Sakura tree outside of the school next to the windows. He actually hasn't atteneded school in a few days. Sure he came but never entered the classroom. Instead he spent his time stalking the crazy woman like he had at one point done during the summer.

Right now, Hiei was watching her yell at Yusuke about her favorite green permanent marker. ((Which he had seen her stick in the left pocket of her school bag ealier. )) After Yusuke told her he didn't have it Hiei watched her stalk down the hallway.

Her slightly too long jeans nearly tripping her but she was on a mission and when she was on a mission the only thing that could distract her was him insulting her and penguins. . . . yes, penguins. . .

Still he watched in growing amusement as she bursted into Kuwabara's classroom and demanded he give it back. Then he watched as Kuwabara stared at Kagome blankly as she started to count down from three.

The idiot was about to get seriously hurt.

Craaaash Bang. . ." Stop Biting me you Femal Shrimp!"

"What was that you giant ape!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hiei chuckled. She was as entertaining as ever. . . .So even though he was laughing, why did it feel so painful inside?

**...KAGOMES POV**

"Um, Kagome. Do you know what happened to kuwabara?" Kurama asked as the group, minus one infuriating fire demon, walked towards her and Yusuke's apartment. Kagome glanced at the knocked out giant that yusuke was dragging behind him.

"No idea." she murmured.

She heard Yusuke snort, " Yeah right." he muttered.

She ignored him.

"Ne, Kurama."

"Hmm?"

". . . . " Kagome bit her lip, " Never mind Flower boy. I'll figure it out on my own."

"We had a deal." Kurama pratically whined, " You said you wouldn't call me Flower boy if I kept Shippou company.

"Yea." Said Kagome smirking, " And you did a little more than keep him company, didn't you?"

Kurama blushed and rather uncharacteristically sputtered some unintelligible words.

Kagome and Yusuke laughed.

She had wanted to ask him for help on the Hiei issue, but at the last moment had decided she would figure this out herself and knowing her it would be figured out in some odd, complex, way that made no sense to anyone but her and yet would some how work out in the end. She was Kagome Higurashi after all.

When the group reached the apartment she left them in the living room and went to her bedroom. Yusuke followed her.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked warily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have that look again." He said

"Look? What look?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side.

"The look that says 'Beware I am silently plotting some odd and possibly even dangerous skeme do not disturb or I will bite you to death!' That look." Yusuke explained in one breath.

Kagome blinked slowly, " Wooow. Sounds like I look pretty badass don't cha think?"

**...**

**I don't Really know but I think the next chapter shall be the last one. Depends if i am really in the writing mood ya know?Anyways it will most likely be the longer chapter EVER! And Full of oddness, Hate, love, jelousy and holy shit DRAMA! =]**

**REVIEW**


	9. Ninja confession

**I did this quickly so YES I know it is a VERY BAD CHAPTER T.T**

**ENJOY!  
**

_**KAGOME"S POV!**_

When Kagome woke up that morning she actually felt nervous. She was going to confess to Hiei. She didn't care if she was a human and he a demon and she hoped that he really didn't either, despite that argument they had a few days ago in the school hallway. The only real problem with confessing to Hiei was that she had to find him first. Today she was really going to have to put her ninja skills to use. AND YES SHE IS A NINJA!

Oh so slowly and oh so carefully, Kagome Higurashi sneaked onto the schools campus. She traveled among the shadows of trees and darted along the hallway until she found the perfect way to hide while traveling amongst the hallways.

"Dear Sister, I love you but. . . Would you mind getting out of my coat?" Sesshomaru asked picking her up by the collar of her shirt and dropping her gently on the floor. (((And you thought I forgot about Sesshy. . . Well your right, I did forget XD woops)))

"But Sesshy. . . " Kagome pouted.

"No buts. . . And don't call me Sesshy." Sesshomaru sighed rubbing his forehead, " Besides that, what exactly are you doing?"

"Being sneaky."

=_= - Sesshy's expression.

"Okoki'!"Kagome said quickly.

((((Translation for the awesome reader: Ok Ok I'm looking for Hiei so I can tell him I'm in love with him and your my brother and are not courting me"))

Sesshomaru gave her another blank look, " Good luck with that dear sister."

"Thanks." Kagome said nodding as she rolled away. . . yes. . . she rolled. =_= '

_**HIEI'S POV**_

"What the hell is that idiot doing now." Hiei asked Kurama as he watched Sesshomaru pull the ridiculous human from within his VERY stylish coat and dropp her onto the ground with an almost WTH expression.

He heard the tall silver haired demon asked Kagome what she was doing and then he heard Kagomes reply he just didn't understand a word of it but by the looks of it the dog demon did and then he watched Kagome roll away. . .. . Roll.

Hiei shook his head and started to walk off when he tripped over. . . Kagome.

"What the hell?"

Kagome stared at him, her large brown eyes wide as she threw her arms around him and yelled, "Sparky! Just the person I was rolling to meet!"

"Can't you just be normal and walk?" Hiei grumbled, his eyes focused on the ground as he began to feel very warm with her arms around him.

"Um, No."

"Of course not." Hiei said standing up and then helping her up. He stared at her for a second and then started to walk off again.

"Heeeeeey. " Kagome whined.

Hiei stopped and turned around only to be tackled by Kagome.

She glared at him as she stradled his waist, " I'm trying to tell you something you annoying flame!"

Hiei glared right back at her, but it was hard to keep it there with her sitting on him like she was, "What is it then?"

"Oh. . . Well. . I sorta, kinda, just maybe a little or a lot. . . um. . . . "

"Kagome."

Kagome felt her face heat up at the way he said her name and buried her face in his chest and she gripped his shirt, " mmnnuv vvituu"

"I can't understand you woman."

Kagome took a deep breath and then looked up at him, her large eyes staring at him unblinkingly, " I'm in love with you . . .Hiei."

Hiei went still, " What?" he asked as he watched her turn a lovely scarlet color and try to get off of him but he was quicker than her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him before she could get away.

She avoided looking at him, he could feel her heartbeat against his chest and he was sure she could feel his. "Kagome."

She swallowed hard and then tilted her head up to face him.

Her lips were met by his own warm ones.

Her eyes widened before closing contently.

She barely heard him whisper, " I love you too."

The bell rang startling them both as tons of students and teacher poured out of the classrooms.

Sesshomaru walked past them, calling over his shoulder before he turned the corner, " Rape is not allowed at this school Kagome!"

"It's not rape if he's willing Sesshy!" Kagome yelled back causing Yusuke who had just walked out of a classroom to face palm and walk quickly in the other direction muttering things like 'we're not really related. She's probably an alien. Yeah that's it! She's from Pluto, or maybe she's from Saturn. Or maybe I'm crazy and she's just a figment of my imagination. . . oh god!'

Kagome chuckled as she turned back to blushing fire demon beneath her, " You are willing right, because if you send me to jail I'll have to ninja your ass into space!"

Hiei chuckled, his blush slowly fading away as he pulled her up into a standing position and whispered in her ear, " Oh I'm very willing."

Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru walked back by them with papers in his hand, " I don't care if both of you are willing there will be no sex in my hallway.. . Now get to class!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Review. . . please. . . pretty pretty please!


	10. Ninja Again!

**Yes this is the FINALE CHAPTER of the Going against the Ninja storys. =[ **

**I hope you will continue to read my other story's and enjoy them just as much.**

I am Ninja!' Kagome thought as she quietly climbed up the tree and waited for her target to pass by. She smiled happily as he came into sight. He was getting closer to the tree, most likely looking for her among the reddening leaves of the holy tree. She crouched low on the branch and sprang at him. Then something very un-Ninja like happened. The chains on her favorite Tripp pants got tangled among the tree limbs in her quick descent. . So now she, Kagome Higurashi, was hanging upside down from the tree, once again, in front of a very Amused and Unsurprised fire demon. Dejavu?

Kagome gave a light chuckle as she scratched the back of her head, "Fancy seeing you here again."

"Fancy indeed," he murmured before closing his lips over hers in a chaste kiss.

_**THE END!**_

**...**

**Honestly, I had no idea of how to end this story. So I thought why not end it the way it had began? Tell me what you think people. Your final Reviews mean ALOT to me. **

**I enjoyed each and every review they made me happy. =]**

**Bye Bye for Now, Sweetfiresnow. **


End file.
